The Prophesy of Millennium
by FriendofFoes
Summary: The legend of the unnamed pharaoh is one of the greatest secrets in all of time. Where did the Millennium Tome come from? Who judged the Games beofre the items? Follow Yugi and friends as they embark on a mission to find out.-Look into Fan Character Heba
1. Prologue: The Discovery

Alright, this is my idea for one of the stories in progress. It's just an idea for now. If I get a good amount of people wanting it, I'll start putting it on my to do list.

Mind Game Reader: I've got it typed. The only reason I'm posting this is because I got this idea and I typed this on my iPod. No rough draft. I'm trying to make time to sit and type it. The next chapter is halfway written and I'm making sure it has EVERYTHING I need. xDD

Alright, this is my version of the fan created character of Heba. Every story - EVERY STORY - seems to have Heba as a slave... Pfft... He deserves better. Thus, this idea was born.

This is a prologue - just to start the setting.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership to any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also, to my friends... keep a look out to see some easter egg. xD

* * *

><p>The Prophesy of Millennium<p>

Written by FriendofFoes

Prologue: The Discovery

* * *

><p>Five thousand years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games threatened to destroy the world. In order to save the world, a brave and powerful pharaoh locked away the magic inside the mystical millennium items. However, one question remains elusive…<p>

Who started these shadow games?

Researches have tried studying these historic games and have discovered the solution lies due south of the Valley of the Kings. Archeologists have discovered a long lost temple, devoted to an unknown goddess known as Millennium. According to local legend, Millennium was a deity devoted to the fair play of the shadow games and chose only one priest. To him was giving the duty of writing the laws of the shadow games and judging those who ruled Khemet.

There has been only one recorded temple of the deity Millenium, but no one has made it into the inner sanctum, where the deity supposedly resides. People have entered this hidden temple, attempting to reach the elusive deity, but none have made it back. The temple itself is comprised of many traps, "shadow games", and hidden stairwells that only the cunning make it back alive…

* * *

><p>"In all my years, I've never seen a temple so… intact."<p>

Professor Sorenson gaped in surprise. He'd been on many expeditions in his thirty odd years as an archeologist, but never had he found such a prize. A temple hidden with a rock formation, carved straight from the rocks themselves. A team of twenty archeologists, funded by the Egyptian government, had chosen this area about twenty miles south of the Valley of the Kings, near the Nile River. Many people had explored this random rock formation, looking for hidden tombs of kings and treasures. Many from their noble group had sustained injuries, but none wanted to turn back. No one ever expected to see a temple, especially in such pristine condition.

He had been in the archeology field for many years, but this was the pinnacle of his career. This unknown deity's temple was located only a day's drive from the King's resting place. The temple comprised of a single main room, heavily decorated with hieroglyphics – of what was currently being translated by one of the guides. Pillars of a solid white stone line the sides of the temple in pairs, ten in all, leading up to the front of the room where the deity's statue stood.

The statue was, in all respect, one of the most ornately carved pieces the professor had ever seen. The piece, which was crafted from a light silvery metal, depicted a tall skinny woman with long black hair and the face of a fox. Her face was half covered with a black mask which held no design on it other than a place for her eye to shine out. The body of the statue was covered in white and black robes, which were wore though as if more evidence to their age. What spooked the professor was the deity's eyes, which seemed to follow a person throughout the smallish temple. On her skin, it seemed her eye's we pure black, but on the mask, it was a milky white. A shutter ran up the professor's spine as he felt those eyes bore upon him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, turning around to see his comrade, Dr. Reynolds. "A deity long forgotten with time, "The other man spoke as Sorenson turned back to the statue. "An amazing discovery. Just think what this will tell us about our past!"

"Perhaps…" Sorenson still didn't feel right. Something about that statue was frightening…

"Professor! Come quick!"

Both Sorenson and Reynolds turned toward the entrance where a younger man was standing and waving them over. They turned from the small stairways near the front of the temple and started walking toward the other helper. The young man, who's name Sorenson had forgotten at that moment, looked ecstatic as he motioned for the men to hurry over. "You're not going to believe this!"

Sorenson looked to where the man was pointing only to proceed to rub his glasses and try again. Inscribed in the wall, no bigger than a two foot square, was a small doorway that had been etched out of the rock. This was incredible!

"We found it just moments ago, " The intern spoke up, his hands shaking in his excitement, "I wanted you to see it first."

Reynolds smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Great job, Stevenson."

Sorenson nodded and walked over to the doorway, where most of the other workers had now gathered. He proceeded to get down on his hands and knees and look inside the room.

"Oh my!" Excitement laced his voice. This was astounding! "This is the priest's room! We must be in the temple of Millenium!"

No wonder the goddess had scared him. It was the deity of the shadow games.

He crawled through, mindful of his bad back, and , once it was safe, stood up. Around him was a simple room: a small mat for sleeping, an oil lamp, and a small end table. The Professor quickly looked at the items left on the table. All of it was perfectly preserved. A beautifully crafted veil of purple and red laid on the end table, wrapping around some foreign object. The professor carefully peeled the veil from the object, revealing a poorly bound book. The professor looked at it carefully, afraid it would disappear as he carefully opened the front cover of the book

_Many moons have passed since that fateful day that I came here, but I can never forget my past. Millennium has presented me with these papers so that I may write my history here. And I shall serve the gods and goddesses with respect. _

_My name is Heba, and I am the last of the Aesopian Clan – those who are known for their stories in music and dance. I am now a man at fifteen years of age. Through the power of the shadows, I shall never age til the Shadows have left this world. _

_I am the priest of Millennium._

"Astounding!" Sorenson whispered as he heard someone enter the room with him.

"What did you find?" Sorenson looked up to see Reynolds standing at the entrance, looking around the room.

Sorenson chuckled, "Would you believe me if I told you the diary of the only priest of Millennium?

Reynolds's eyes widened.

"Told you…"

Reynolds's shook his head. "No, look behind you…"

Sorenson turned to look behind him and gasped. Another book was hidden behind him. It had a much cleaner binding with veins bulging out of the book. The Eye of Wadjet shone clearly out in the darkened room.

"It can't be…. It's… It's"

"It's the Millennium Tome."

Both men were silent as if digesting this newly found information. This was a gold mine! All inside this temple was a legend come true. Shadow games, Millennium, Heba – what luck.

"Let's get this tome to the research team." Reynolds said, walking over to Sorenson and reaching over to grab the tome.

A loud rumble echoed though the cave.

Both men looked at each other before moving into action. Sorenson started to crawl out the main door while Reynolds grabbed the tome and followed after him. Another rumble shook the temple, knocking down one of the pillars onto two of their men. Screams and pounding feet echoed though the temple. Sorenson and Reynolds quickly made it to the entry way before a red light started lighting up the room. Both men looked over to the statue as the light got brighter. Suddenly the light dissolved and where the statue once stood now stood the deity herself. Her eyes bore into Sorenson's.

"_Leave my temple, now!" _

Another rumble shook the temple, causing another pillar to fall near the entry way, causing the two elders to be separated from the rest of the group. Another flash of light lit up the room followed by a scream of terror.

"_Leave this world NOW!"_

The goddess's voice echoed thorough out the panic, causing chaos. Sorenson and Reynolds quickly started up the stairs before hearing the deity one last time

"_Penalty Game!"_

In a matter of minutes, both men left the tomb with scratches and bruised. At least they had lived.

They passed Millennium's challenge and kept their treasures…

Reynolds looked down to the tome in his hands. It was securely fastened and bound in leather and metal. He caressed the cover then turned to Sorenson. Sorenson kept his treasure tightly clasped to his chest.

Neither one of them said a word before getting up and starting the long trek home.

* * *

><p>Above the temple, a small little light watched as the men walked back toward where they came from…<p>

_Perhaps they can help me find him… _

The light pulsed three times before disappearing…

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review and, should I get enough, I'll continue. Please?<p>

P.S. I do accept Anon reviews. And I am looking for a beta reading. PM me?


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Brunch

For some reason, I really wanted to type this. Probably for the fact that there are NO YU-GI-OH character's yet. xDD

* * *

><p>The Prophesy of Millennium<p>

Written by: FriendofFoes

Chapter 1: Nightmare and Brunch

* * *

><p><em>Smoke rose from around his body, clogging up his nose and causing his breathing to become labored. A sense of dread fell upon him. Where was he? How did he get here? Without a second thought, the man got up from his spot on the hard ground before nearly collapsing on the spot. Pain flared up near his ribs, so much that a cry echoed from his mouth. It hurt - God, did it hurt! – but he couldn't stand there all day. Slowly, he righting himself upward and walked quickly toward the open door. <em>

_ His eyes started watering from the amount of smoke in the air. It became a hassle to breath. Something was horribly wrong._

_ The young man started running down the hallway, not meeting anyone till he reached a main hallway. All around, people were screaming and calling out for the gods to save them. The shadows curled around the room, trying to help but being...restrained? The man leaned against the wall as he breathing became labored. What was going on?_

_ Suddenly, the room started shaking violently. Men with weapons were cast aside like a child's toy while woman were thrown into a deeper state of panic. A large crack started forming in the hallway, heading straight for the injured man…_

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!"

Yugi's eyes flew open to see his familiar blue comforter underneath him. He could feel sweat trickling down his back and his breathing labored. What was happening to him?

"Yugi! Are you alright? Speak to me, Abiou…." Yugi pushed his arms against the bed and lifted himself up. He could feel the smoke still surrounding him, suffocation him, while the shadow were restrained. All of a sudden, he felt two hands on the top of his back. He quickly turned his head to see Yami sitting next to him, eyes furrowed in concern. It wasn't uncommon to have Yami in his room – they had shared a body, the least they can do is share a house together – but ever since Yami and the other spirits received their own bodies, He'd been having these weird nightmares. He'd seen doctors about it and they all pointed to Post-Traumatic-Stress. Yugi, at first, believe them. After his crazy life, who wouldn't? But eventually, it turned worse. He felt as if he was living someone else's life. He had been able to keep it from his family and friends for the longest time, until one night he had randomly fell asleep after a long day of finals at school. His grandfather and Yami were still in the house at the time.

It had taken a while to calm them down, but Yami started becoming more protective of him. He always made sure he was fully asleep before leaving his room, stalking Yugi in the morning and waking him up before the nightmare fully set in.

Yugi closed his eyes and groaned before flopping back down onto the comforter. "Why can't I get a good night's sleep anymore?"

He felt his bed dip a bit with the pressure of another body coming onto the bed. He heard Yami's voice above him. "I wish there was something I could do, Aibou. Perhaps, if I slept in here with you –"

"No!" Yugi shouted, feeling a familiar fear enter his body, "I mean, uh, you need to get your sleep too Yami. Weren't the guys going to take you out and try your new I.D?"

Kaiba had gracefully donated (more like Yugi won it out of the taller man) three birth certificates with I.D cards, announcing that they were eighteen years of age. Joey and Tristan had taken it upon themselves to introduce them to every time of adult thing out there. He still remembered the look on Yami's face when he returned home from a modern day "harem". Yugi usually didn't join them, because after his first round with Joey he found that he couldn't hold his liquor, and at that time, he didn't fully realize his feeling for his Yami. Call it narcissistic or incest, but he couldn't deny his attraction to Yami. Many people believe him to be the Pharaoh's reincarnation. Seemed liked the more obvious choice.

"Yeahhh…" he heard Yami chuckle, "They wanted to introduce me to a club. Though why they want it introduce me to a stick hardly sounds like an Adult thing." Yugi turned his head to see yami sitting on the side of his bed, looking straight at him. "Why don't you come along?"

Now Yugi chuckled. "I look like a thirteen year old. No one will even remotely serve me alcohol, card or no card. Plus, grandpa's getting in late tonight. You know he had a meeting with Professor Hawkins and some other friends of Hawkins."

Yami smiled down at Yugi, "But it's no fun without you."

Yugi groaned then turned on his back and sat up. "Well, who else is going? Joey, Tristan, how about Duke and Tea?"

Yami shrugged, "Tea's going. She wanted to ask me something important." He shrugged then stood up. "Come on, little one, we need to open up shop sometime today. Meet you downstairs?"

Yugi felt odd when he heard the comment about Tea, but quickly ignored it, "Yeah, sure. Let me get changed while you open, alright?" Yami nodded then walked out of the room. Yugi quickly got off the bed and grabbed his usually leather outfit, for which he blamed Yami's love of anything leather, gaudy, or silver, and quickly stripped himself. He slipped on a tight black tang top and his normal leather choker before grabbing his flared leather pants. As he bent down, he noticed a strange mark on his lower inner thigh.

It was similar to the eye on the Millennium items but smaller. It was hidden just a few centimeters above the back of his knee. Tattooed veins looked like they coursed around the eye, separating it from the rest of the body.

"How odd…?" Yugi lightly traced it, hoping that it was some sick joke and it was some kind of paste. However, on contact, all he felt was his natural skin. He quickly put on his long leather pants before leaving his room, intent on keeping this new discovery a secret.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Solomon," Professor Hawkins greeted his longtime friend, "May I introduce to you Professor Aizikan Sorenson, an old friend of mine who was just on an excavation to Egypt. " All three men shook hands and sat down at the small table inside the local restaurant they decided to meet at.<p>

"It's nice to meet another person interested in Egypt as much as I am, professor." Solomon politely shook his hand.

"Please, call me Sorenson." He answered, "And it is an honor to meet the highly esteemed Solomon Motou. I've heard only great things about you.

Solomon chuckled, "And the same to you, Sorenson." He raised his glass, "To our generation." Three glasses chimed slightly as they tapped together.

"So…" Hawkins started, carefully unwrapping his silverware, "You wanted to talk about something, Sorenson." Solomon turned to the man in question.

Sorenson sighed before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a monocle. He stared at it for a minute before speaking up. "I wanted to share a discovery with you. My comrade, Dr. Reynolds, couldn't make it as a family emergency came up and I felt an urge to bring it to you. Mr. Motou, I've heard you are excellent at translations, while I myself am lucky to get the gist of it."

Solomon leaned forward, "And, what is it?"

Sorenson looked around for a second before setting his monocle down and grabbing a large brown bag next to him, "This is one of the two items we found on our expedition. " Solomon reached over and grabbed the bag from him, giving him a questioning look. Sorenson picked up his monocle again and started fidgeting with it. Solomon peered down into the bag and nearly dropped it.

"This is-"

"I know what it is…" Sorenson interrupted, "And that's why I need your help."

Solomon's hands started shaking, "But this is…"

"The Millennium Tome."

The entire table fell into silence as Sorenson's comment floated between them. Sorenson kept working his monocle. Hawkins eyes stared at the plain brown bag on Solomon's lap.

Solomon was the first to recover, "Why do you want me to help you with this?"

Sorenson was quiet again before he reached down and grabbed a smaller bag. "We discovered these two books in the same room as each other. We believed that these might be the items of the only priest of Millennium. Please," Sorenson placed the bad next to Solomon, "I beg of you, take these. Keep them hidden. I don't care. I just needed to give these to you."

Solomon stared at the bags for a minute before sighing, "Alright. But any freaky stuff and I'm giving them right back."

Sorenson chuckled, "Alright."

"I hate to intrude," Hawkins commented, gaining the attention of the other men, "But the waitress is here. "

The rest of the morning was devoted to the reminiscing of old memories and rekindling their youth.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 is getting cleaned right now and will be posted in about thirty minutes. ^^<p>

This chapter was posted only because I needed to get the characters in. xD

Read and Review, please?


	3. Chapter 2: Changing Destiny

Hi guys! I'm - Epp! /looked cross-eyed at a scimitar

Hooded man: Where the hell have you been?

I uh... I've been in college...

Hooded man: And we care... why?

Because if I don't get a 4.0 GPA, you will cease to exist... and that's why they come to read. About you, Heba.

Heba:... Don't spoil it...

A/N: Sorry, I've been gone so long. I started slacking on the last three week before last chapter and needed to keep that perfect GPA. So, here I am, back for another three weeks and hoping for more time. I've got the next chapter planned, but not written. Also, read the author's notes at the bottom to see about a contest I'm hosting. ^^

* * *

><p>The Prophesy Of Millenium<p>

Written by FriendofFoes

Chapter 2: Changing Destiny

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come, Yugi? It won't be the same without you..."<p>

Yugi watched as Yami put the rest of his accessories on. He buckled the leather choker in place before checking his one hoop earring. Yugi leaned against the side wall, dressed in his star pajama as he smiled down at his darkness. "More than positive, Yami. Besides, I'm going to wait for grandpa. He's probably going to be tired so I need to be here to help him."

Yami sighed, feeling some of his hope diminish. He had wanted to get his Hikari out of the house for a bit, even if it was just for a little while. He needed to be out enjoying life after what was expected of him with the Millennium items. So far, except for the notorious drinking accident that occurred with their first outing, Yugi had yet to be out of the house for fun. He felt bad. He started taking up the precious time Yugi had with his friends - and in turn, he was losing valuable time to spend with Yugi. The only reason here was going was because Tea has asked him if he would be available to talk.

"Alright. If you are certain." Yami stood up and turned to Yugi, "I'll be back later, alright? Perhaps around -"

"You're not my son, Yami," Yugi giggled, watching as Yami's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I'm not setting a curfew. It makes me sound like I'm your dad."

Yami's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well, I should hope not, seeing as I am older than you..."

Yugi laughed, "Yes, sir."

They both stood in silence for a second before Yami spoke up, "Uh, well, I need to be going. I'm meeting the guys there..."

Yugi chuckled again. "Alright. See ya."

Yami turned back to the door and, with a quick look over his shoulder to Yugi, walked out of the Game Shop and toward the club where everyone but Yugi would be.

Yugi watched the door for a moment before letting the smile slide off his face. He knew why Yami was going. It was because of Tea. Everyone knew that she had a crush on the Pharaoh, except for maybe Yami himself.

Yugi sighed before turning around and walking toward the living room. Why were things so hard? Why did he feel this burning desire to be near Yami every single moment? They were descendants - two halves of the same soul - but more like brothers. Tea had everything. A great personality, a gorgeous body, a smart brain to boot. he couldn't compete with that.

He would just have to settle for this unrequited love then an unholy one...

* * *

><p>"Well, I must be off. Thank you very much for the meal, you two."<p>

Solomon, Hawkins, and Sorenson stood outside the little restaurant, feeling a strange silence upon them. They had hailed a taxi for Solomon who lived the furthest away in Domino. All three men were anxious to leave for one reason or another, but Solomon had the weird feeling that he needed to get home. "Would you perhaps like to accompany me home, Mr. Sorenson? I would like you and I to review the tome."

Sorenson's brown eyes widened and he chuckled, "No, no – I couldn't possibly …. There is something I need to attend to…" Solomon sent him a questing look before shrugging and turning to the taxi, grabbing the plastic hand of the bags that held the mysterious items.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Solomon turned to see Sorenson standing right next to him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Be safe, my friend."

Solomon looked back at Sorenson again, feeling a sense of nervousness about him. He opened his mouth to question the younger professor before the taxi man honked, startling the old man into moving.

Both Professor Hawkins and Sorenson watched as Solomon rode off into the night, one felt happiness while the other felt dread.

* * *

><p>Radiance was a new club just twenty minutes east of the game shop. It's luxurious décor and killer DJ made it one of the most sought after night spots in Domino. And it was at times like these it paid to be Seto Kaiba.<p>

Yami swirled around his beer a bit, before taking another swig of it. This was boring. He looked around at the purple and red strobe lights, illuminating the dance floor, and felt the urge to leave. However, his "friends" invited him out and he was supposed to meet Tea here. She sounded weird on the phone when she asked for help. At first, he thought she was referring to Yugi's help, but no soon had he voiced it only to have her deny anything about Yugi. So, he consented, which was the only reason he was at this modern tavern tonight, rather than being at home next to his Aibou.

He turned to his left to see Seto Kaiba, once again with his laptop, pretending that the world didn't exist. He knew for a fact Joey and Tristan were down on the dance floor, doing Ra-knows what, while Tea had yet to show up.

He sighed again, leaning his head into one of his hands as he took another drink. Sure, the place was pretty, and all of his friends were having fun, but this wasn't where he wanted to be. He wanted to be home with Yugi, working on their decks or just chatting about his abiou's schoolwork. What was this new life… if he couldn't share it with the one he loved? At this thought, Yami chuckled to himself. Call it Narcissism or just plain incest, but he found himself looking at his little one far too often. He had found himself falling fast, but fate had a way of screwing with him. Incest was highly frowned upon – even said to cause disorders. And nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to put Yugi in harm's way.

"You know, chuckling to yourself is the first sign that you've lost it."

Yami looked toward Kaiba, not bothering to move any more than that. "In that case, you should have been locked up years ago."

Kaiba stopped typing for a moment before looking at the former pharaoh, "There's a difference between yours and mine."

One of Yami's eyebrows raised, "How so?"

"I'll act upon my desires, while you just sit there and ponder."

Yami turned to Seto with a puzzling look in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak before catching a glimpse of Tea at the front of the club, waving to him. Seto followed Yami's line of sight before resuming his typing, muttering something under his breath.

Yami quickly excused himself from the table and started toward Tea. At first glance, she seemed dressed up, more so than usual. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun and she wore a flattering blue tang top and skinny jeans. Simple bracelets jingled on one of her arms while the other clutched at a small purse. Then, he looked at her face, which was creased with worry. He quickly made his way over to her. "Are you alright, Tea? You seem troubled…"

He watched as Tea bit her bottom lip and blushed, "Yeah – I mean, no… nothing wrong… that is to say…. " She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Yami blinked, stunned. "Would you like to sit down and talk?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah, sure… I mean… Can we go outside? I would rather ask you outside… if you don't mind." Yami tilted his head in confusion before nodding in agreement. Tea motioned to walked outside and he followed, exited the club and walking a good ways away.

Finally, Yami and Tea stopped right before a lamp post, "Alright, what is wrong?"

He watched as Tea looked down and mess around with her little purse. It was a few minutes before she spoke.

"We've known you for a really long time, Yami. It's been over eight years since you've come into our lives. And you've changed us… all of us…" Yami smiled and opened his mouth, but Tea continued on.

"I remember like it was yesterday, when Yugi set us up. He asked me to help you find your memories." Yami's eyes narrowed in confusion. Why was she telling all of this to him? He was there when it happened. "It was then I realized… That I loved you."

Yami's eyes widened. Tea looked up at him, with confidence in her eyes, "I know it must be sudden, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I just wanted to see… I wanted to know if there was any way you could return my feelings."

He gulped. He inwardly panicked. No, no, no… this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to live the rest of his live with his Abiou, not find someone else. For all he knew, Yugi still had feelings for Tea.

"Why me?" He managed to croak out, "Why tell me this now?"

Tea looked off to the left in the darkness, "I felt that… you should know, and that, maybe, perhaps, you would like to have one of our modern experiences…"

Yami narrowed his eyes, "What experience… ?"

Tea smiled ruefully, "A girlfriend and a date."

Yami's eyes widened. He had heard about this from Yugi, but had always imagined himself with his little one.

Tea took his silence as a bad sign before adding in, "Joey and Tristan have been treating you to some human experiences so I thought it would be good for you. You know, so that way you could branch out from the Game Shop instead of just sitting there with Grandpa and Yugi."

But that was exactly what he wanted. To spend the rest of his days with Yugi.

But he could see where she was coming from. Eventually, Yugi would want to find someone, and eventually date them as well – and Yami could do nothing about it.

"So," He looked at Tea, who had a sheepish grin on her face, "Would you please be my boyfriend?"

He stood there silent for a minute before answering…

* * *

><p>"Yugi! I'm home!" Grandpa Solomon yelled as he opened the door, startling the young duelist in the kitchen. Solomon quickly stretched, lifting the bag in his hands over his head, before seeing his grandson peek out of the kitchen.<p>

"Welcome back, Grandpa." Yugi smiled from the kitchen, "Food's almost ready." Solomon nodded and walked into the kitchen, where his grandson had prepared a small meal of rice and stew. Solomon chuckled before sitting down at the table, placing the bag next to him at the table, while Yugi quickly prepared two small bowls for both him and his grandpa.

"Thank you, Yugi." Solomon smiled as Yugi placed a bowl in front of him.

"No problem." Yugi smiled again, taking his place right next to his grandpa, "So, how was Professor Hawkins? Anything new?"

Solomon opened his mouth to reply but quickly stopped himself. He looked down to the bag next to him, feeling a sudden urge to give one of those books to his grandson. He bit his lip before continuing, "Actually, perhaps you can help me with something…?"

Yugi quickly finished down his bite of stew before talking, "And what would that be?"

Grandpa smirked before reaching into the smaller of the two bags and pulling out a small worn out book. "A good friend of Professor Hawkins gave this to me along with another book. I'm afraid I'll have my hands tied with just one, but you are getting as good as your old man at translating. So, mind helping me?"

Yugi set down his bowl before picking up the book. As worn as the cover was, he felt the tome was familiar. He opened the book to a random page and looked it over, "It doesn't look that hard. I'd be happy to help grandfather. How about I start tonight?"

Solomon smiled, "That's my boy!" All of a sudden, the phone started ringing. Yugi started to stand up but Solomon beat him to it. "You've done a lot already. Take some time to yourself, or stand on the translations. I've got dishes and the phone."

Yugi watched as Solomon gathered the few dishes before putting them in the sink and picking up the phone. He smiled and looked down at the small book in his hands

It was pretty small, about the size of this manga books, with extremely small writing, He quickly started reading down the first page first page:

_...Legend speaks of a great goddess named Millennium whom watched over those who practiced magic in the name of the shadows. Many times these people used the goddess's power for good – others not so much. That is now my job – to restore order to peace and chaos. To those who unfairly use the shadow and corrupt Egypt, a lifetime of shadows and misery. To those who are just and fair in Egypt's sake, a time of peace and prosperity. How I will live that long? Through the shadow's powers, I guess. They have taken me as their vassal..._

Yugi smiled. This should be a piece of cake…

Right?

* * *

><p>Inside a dark room, a light pulsed three times before fading out…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So... how many people know what the hell is going on? xD Let me know in your reviews if you do. I love reading people's guesses. xD

Here's the contest: I've recently gotten back into the card games (when I'm not doing anything else), and there is a certain type of monsters I use (Ex: Scrap Monsters, Elemental Hero's, Six Samurai, etc.). The person who correctly guesses right gets either a dedication next chapter OR a oneshot.

Heba: Like it's that hard - considering that your favorite person is -

/covers Heba's mouth

Be quiet and let them guess! Also, if anyone has a place to get authentic ancient egyptian words... Please let me know...

Anyway, Read, review... and make my day?


End file.
